Eyes of Stone
by LadyofPixieCastle
Summary: ADOPTABLE When Yumi Elric was 14,her twin brother Ken almost died. Against her better judgement and her parents' warnings,the girl performed human transmutation to bring him ke those before her,Yumi succeeded,but failed-losing her left arm and right ear in the w in Central,She's on a quest to gain what she'd lost.(Mustang is Fuher)


"_Ken!"She was pulled into the door by all those hands. "Yumi!" He tried to reach for her but was pulled back by the white figure,female in stature,now with a pale ear and left arm while she had none. "You will see the Truth of your actions,girl"The figure said as the door closed, "And maybe you can learn never to do this again."_

"_Ken!"She screamed_

Her golden eyes snapped open to another blast of a train whistle. "Next stop,Central!" the conductor said.

Yumi Elric yawned as she got to her feet and used her right arm to put her hat on .Her left arm was gone,nothing but a limp sleeve covered by an overcoat. Grabbing the small suitcase next to her,she left the train with other passengers who met with families and met no one as she left the station and stopped to pull a small scrap of paper from her dress pocket. "I need a hotel..."She muttered,replacing it after a few minutes,and kept walking.

* * *

"Name?"the clerk asked

"Trisha Vaness"The name was one she'd made up for an occasion like this. "Thank you,enjoy your stay"she handed her a key,"Room A56"

Yumi nodded and made her way down the hall

Lying the bed,her only arm covering her eyes,Yumi thought of her brother

"_Yumi!" Ken jumped in front of me as the bullets rained clapped his hands and created a wall that deflected he projectiles."Ken,what's going on?"I cried.I had just come my friend's house. "I...did something stupid"He said,looking back at me, "Tell Mom and Dad I'm sorry and I love them"With that,he bent down,hugged me tightly and then pushed me back and Alchemized the ground around me to become a dome,encasing me in darkness._

"_Ken!"I banged on the wall as the bullets and the yells come through to me. "Ken..."I sobbed now,then as I collapsed to my knees,I remembered the chalk in my pocket._

_BOOM! I coughed as I crawled out through the hole I'd just created. "Ken?!" I called. "Yumi..."I heard him and turned,smiling. But when the smoke cleared I saw him holding his side .Which was bleeding. "No..." I covered my mouth,my smile fading. "Uggh..."He collapsed. "Ken!" I caught him,running forward,and we both sank to the ground. _

"_I'm...sorry...Yumi" His breath became shallow with each passing second, "I didn't expect you to get caught...in that.." "Sshhh"I whispered,applying pressure to his wound "Take it easy.."_

"_No!" He growled,struggling to sit up, "Yumi,I want you to stay safe-gah!" Ken fell back and grabbed at his side. "Damn it!" I removed my chalk from my pocket. He was bleeding too bad, "I have to help you!Hold this as tight as you can to you!" I got up as he took my blood-covered sweater and quickly began drawing a transmutation circle around him. "What-Yumi,no,I'm not worth it!" He recognized it instantly_

"_Yes you are!" I yelled,throwing the chalk away and slamming my hands to the dirt in front of me_

She snapped back. Her shoulder was starting to throb. "Ow.."Yumi sat up as she grabbed at it and looked out the had just starting to rain. She hadn't noticed it was going to. Sighing,the girl turned over and pulled the blanket over was out within minutes

* * *

Meanwhile-Central HQ

"Hello?"

"_Should I call you Fuher Mustang or Colonel Bastard?I still haven't decided._"

The elderly man sighed with a smile,"'Fuhrer' is more appropriate but I'll let it been a longtime Edward"

"So it has"Edward Elric replied,looking over at a picture of two blond kids and a couple soldiers,"Look,I'm calling to see if you've...um...seen someone unusual in Central of late"

Mustang was confused, "Barry-the-Chopper-weird or just weird?"

"_Just weird._"

"Nothing has happened that weird or I would've heard are you asking?"

The other end was quiet for a couple of seconds"Just can you let me know if something like that comes up?"

"Um..ok."Mustang hung up the phone and looked at the muttered, "What's going on?"

_0000000000000000000000000000_

It had been a week since Yumi had arrived in 'd gotten some stares for her one arm,but that all ended when she beat up some punks using her new one-armed alchemy technique. No one had told the military that she was an Alchemist when they were asked.

"Hey,girl!" Yumi turned to see two officers coming her way as she was walking to the sighed and turned to face them, "May I help you?" One of the officers was tall and very muscular,(she noted with slight terror the sparkles), while the other was smaller with a cigarette hanging out his mouth. "Yeah,um..."The smaller officer saw a similarity to a certain blondhaired kid he hadn't seen for years, "Are you the one armed girl from that incident the other day?" Yumi looked away, "No.I have no idea what you're talking fight-"She stopped herself and groaned. But they'd heard it. "Come with us please" The guy said

000000000000

Mustang saw Havac and Armstrong standing over the girl as he came down the wore a short blue dress with boots and a long sleeved brown coat that was draped over long gold hair was in a braid down one shoulder "Am I in trouble or something?" the girl asked looking up at him as he stopped before looked so much like Ed it was scary. "No,we just heard about your alchemy"He bent down to her eye level-eyes were gold- and noticed her limp left sleeve under her coat.

"How'd you lose your arm?"He asked.

The girl froze and self consciously grabbed it. "I...did something stupid"She managed,looking away,"Thats all"

"Human Transmutation?"

She looked at him in horror. He'd hit the spot"How'd you-"

"Your father and I did the same thing once...Ms Elric"

The girl looked up at him in both surprise and shock,as did Havoc and Armstrong.

"How did you know?" she asked,her voice low.

"He called about someone weird showing you tell him about your arm?"

She looked away.

"I take it as a no"Mustang stood up, "Then how did you last so long without help?'

The girl raised her right arm and brushed her hair away to show a missing ear, "I healed it myself"

Mustang was he turned to his subordinates, "I would like you to take Ms Elric to my office please.I need to make a call"

They saluted and waited for the girl to her suitcase,she followed them silently.

0000

"Elric-Rockbell Automail Repair,Kenneth Elric speaking how may I help you?" Back in Resembool,Kenneth "Ken" Elric picked up the phone.

"_Hello,Ken I presume_" a woman's voice said.

"Yes..."he was surprised, "What can I do for you,miss?"

"_I'm ,the furor's assistant,in sister is here right now_"

Ken froze, "Is Yumi ok?"

"_She's fine.I am calling on her behalf to see if you can come to Central and make her some Automail_"

He froze, "Why would she-"

"_About a week ago,she preformed Human transmutation to save your the Process,she lost her left you ran off,she was bleeding so bad she preformed it again,this time on herself,losing her right ear_"

"How do you-'

"_I told her,Ken_"

Ken started at the voice"Yumi!"He glanced around-their parents weren't around-before continuing, "What are you doing in Central? You just-"

"_Do you remember why Dad lost his arm all those years ago?_"

That shocked him"Yeah,because he bonded Uncle Al's soul to that suit of armor..."He shook his head clear, "Look,why do you need my help?You're in Central for god's sake-"

"_But...you owe me-I may be your sister,but I saved your life." _Yumi's voice lowered into what sounded like a sob_, "Ken,it may've been a week, but I miss you.A lot. Plus,I trust your work a bit more than Mom's_"

Ken sighed with a slight it to Yumi to make a point, be depressed and be flattering all in one sentence

"Fine" he said, "I'll get a ticket and let you know when I ?"

"_Ok_"She perked up, "_See you_"

"Bye" he hung up.

* * *

Winry opened her son's door later that evening. "Ken,do-"She stopped to see the room ,she left and checked other places. "Wierd.."She muttered as she entered the kitchen. As she looked around,Winry spotted a note on the table.

"_Mom,Dad_

_I got called on a job-sorry for not letting you know. I'll be gone for a few days in Central. _

_Love you_

_Ken_

_P.S:Who knows,maybe i'll find Yumi_"

The woman sighed and sat down in a chair as she reread the note. That kid had Ed's spunk. "Be safe.."She looked up at the ceiling

"Please"

**Ok,so how was it?A bit one-shot and you can adopt it if you wish,as long as I get credit for its creation.**


End file.
